Genesis
by MagicConan14
Summary: Hakuba has been turned into a girl by accident! What caused this to happen, and how will he survive the strange ordeal?
1. Rebirth

MagicConan14 here~! I saw a picture on DCW once, and I elaborated on the idea that formed in my head at that time…

I wonder if a witch's saliva has magic too...

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Genesis.

* * *

~Stay Away from Akako~

Akako had hay fever, and the sight of her with a runny nose was not pretty. Hakuba decided to risk going near her anyway.

However, he would regret it later…Akako had accidentally spat out some saliva, and it had landed in Hakuba's mouth. Thankfully, he didn't know that.

* * *

At lunch, Hakuba had a really strong feeling of deja vu and ran into the bathroom. "I guess I can't escape destiny," he muttered as he looked around. A strong pull on the back of his head made him jerk it back down. His hair was growing longer…

* * *

Strangely, there was a girl in the guys' bathroom.

Hakuba couldn't understand why he'd become a girl at all. Oh well. The sight of a girl in guy's uniform was probably just as shameful.

Suddenly, he had a recollection of Kaito running into a deserted girl's bathroom and reappearing disguised as a girl. (Hakuba had been a laughing stock because he'd pursued Kaito.) It had only happened recently so Kaito must have left the costume behind! Noticing that an air vent led next door (the girl's bathroom), he clumsily clambered up, opened the hatch that had been right above his head and slowly made his way into the other bathroom, leaping out once he prised off the hatch at the other end.

Locating the costume and switching into it, Hakuba wondered how he'd be able to survive as a girl...or what his new name would be. A name had popped into his head during his crawl here – Genesis, meaning birth or origin, since he'd been 'reborn' as a girl. It didn't seem too appropriate, yet that was the only name he thought suited his new form. Riffling through the bag once more, he found two black ribbons - one he tied up his newly elongated hair with, one he loosely tied around his neck. This last action was because the real Hakuba would never wear a ribbon around his neck – it was a safety measure for this new form, should ever he need to stay in it.

* * *

~Hakuba's Girl Problems~

_I need to find Akako; she'll know how to fix this problem! _Hakuba mentally yelled at himself as he dashed through the corridors of the main Ekoda building.

"Hey, you!" Kaito called out as Hakuba sped out the main building door. Aoko, who was standing next to him, glared at him, knowing that Kaito only called her 'you'. [See MK volume 1, first instalment.] He flicked out a rose and offered it to the feminised Hakuba as he asked, "Where are you going?" _Should I let Genesis ditch school? No, I could only find an Ekoda school uniform. I'll say that Genesis is here in place of my real self, _Hakuba worried, his thoughts speeding along like shinkasens.

Getting out of his stupor, Genesis snatched the rose out of Kaito's hand and stomped on it along with giving Kaito his reply, "I'm going nowhere."

"Ooh, we got a badass over here…" he playfully taunted. Aoko dropped her gaze as she realised this girl could help her get back at Kaito for all those times he'd teased her.

"What's your name then?" the spiky haired teen enquired, finally remembering Aoko's hard glare.

"Gen Hakuba." He'd just chosen to shorten 'Genesis' to something more inconspicuous.

"Your full first name is Jennifer then, I assume?" Kaito probed, again putting on that tone of voice he used for charming girls. Hakuba had no choice but to agree. That made more sense than saying her full name was Genesis Hakuba.

"Are you Saguru's brother, by any chance?" She nodded after a slight delay.

* * *

It's kinda hard to get your head around the idea of Genesis when you're the one creating her…Hopefully I didn't confuse you all with Hakuba thinking like Genesis is a separate person. If you don't get it, Kaito misunderstands what Hakuba says in the last part of the second chapter. Hakuba goes along with the misunderstanding, noting that it will help his new form be more different from his real self.

About the nicknames: There will be two versions of Hakuba's feminine form's nickname spelling-wise from now on. This is because Hakuba uses the first three letters of 'Genesis', whereas everyone else thinks what Kaito thinks, and will shorten 'Jennifer' instead. They're spelt differently, but sound the same.

Please read and review!


	2. Awkward Moment!

Hakuba and Aoko refer to each other using the honorific '–kun', so that's how it'll go in this fic.

* * *

~Awkward Beyond Expectance~

An invite was sitting on his – no, her – desk, standing out from all the other items retained from before his transformation.

'You're invited to a beach party,' Hakuba read in his mind. (His mind was still the same as it was pre-transformation, so that could still be considered as part of his male self.) _Oh great, they decide to torture me by putting my newly feminine body on show..._he added.

"Jennifer-sa~n!" Aoko-kun happily exclaimed. She had recently warmed to Jennifer because of the fact she was so similar to Saguru. But remember, Jennifer - aka Genesis – was Saguru... "Are you going?" This was said with a gesture to the invitation in Hakuba's hands. "I really want to see you there!" Now there was a reason to go. _Even more great_, Hakuba thought as he did a mental facepalm.

Hakuba didn't enjoy the weekend before the party, but eventually she had something picked out for it. _Just how long do girls spend on their clothes anyway?_ he wondered as he contemplated his choice while viewing it in the full-length mirror.

* * *

~Trapped in His Own Body~

"You're here!" Aoko exclaimed, hugging Hakuba with ferocity only reserved for girl-to-girl exchanges like this one. How do girls do this? Hakuba contemplated, spacing out from the sudden intimacy (and something that guys enjoy feeling too much...).

Hakuba was too self-conscious, blushing furiously as he tiptoed out in a two-piece black swimsuit. [Yeah, it ain't pretty to imagine, let me tell you. Also, Hakuba is originally a guy, so saying what I want to say would make this fic too out of whack.]

Oh, the hilarity he would receive if everyone knew he was Hakuba Saguru, guy in every aspect. But no one laughed. Phew.

But still...the shame was going to go on...

* * *

I seriously don't want to do the rest of this chapter, 'cos I wanted to leave it to your imagination to think of what might have happened (and also, I've never done a gender-bender fic before, so it's kinda awkward for me). So, please read and review!

Guest Reviewer: The fic will receive more reads if I leave it in this category.

Dc fan 012: ...Ha, suddenly got an idea. Thanks for the suggestion.

22/12 - I decided that after the next one or two chapters, this fic will go on hiatus...I have a lot of projects I want to do, one of them is a gender-bender crossover. Look out for it next year - one half is Genbu Kaiden, you should know what the other half is!

Thanks for the support, reviewers! Keep it up!


	3. Regret

It's most likely that this fic will get removed next…so this will be the last chapter.

* * *

Akako peered into her crystal ball on the night of the party and checked where Saguru was. When she discovered the truth, she connected the dots…

When they went back to school on Monday, Akako pulled feminine Hakuba aside.

"Why didn't you tell me I caused this?" she exasperatedly queried.

"It would just seem too awkward. Besides, no one would believe me if I told the truth." Hakuba didn't even bother to say, "What are you talking about?" or something like that.

"Well, tell me next time. I don't like being responsible for accidents." She handed her a vial with a navy blue liquid inside.

Aoko, who was wondering why the girl duo was taking so long, suddenly poked in with a 'You're supposed to be in class' face.

/

After school, Saguru gulped up the strange liquid and, as his transformation occurred, actually felt grateful that the torment was going to be over.

But mid-transformation, Kaito snuck into his house disguised as Hakuba's father, knocking on his rival's bedroom's door before entering.

The sight was enough to make his jaw hit the ground: that Hakuba bastard, in an Ekoda school dress, with a potion clutched firmly in his hand.

The thief suddenly broke out in laughter. "I'd already figured out you were that girl Jennifer from the moment you used 'boku' in your sentences to refer to yourself. I thought you'd just learnt that from your 'brother', but seeing this confirms that you were one and the same." [Note: Hakuba uses 'boku', so by habit, Genesis would have too. However, 'boku' is used only by very masculine girls.]

The spiky-haired boy snatched the bottle out of the detective's hand and peered into it. "Is this the potion Akako gave you to make you that way? I might as well take it; it'll come in handy for a heist."

After producing a calling card from his jacket pocket, he tossed off the disguise he had on and glugged down the rest of the liquid.

_I'm not sure whether Akako will be happy about this…_Hakuba thought, dumping his female uniform in a corner and replacing it with a suit.

Kaito, now a girl, grabbed the rejected uniform and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "No one will be able to figure out Kaito Kid's real identity now!" she declared triumphantly, puffing out her chest.

Hakuba face palmed and decided to call Akako for more of that potion.

/

"Gen's gone back to England." Hakuba couldn't help admitting this with a tiny smirk.

"I actually enjoyed having Jennifer around," Aoko sighed. Hakuba, trying to ignore that comment, was now starting to doubt whether he should have changed back. There was a whole world of possibility out there, after all.

Meanwhile, Kaito was away, hiding his female form from everyone until the heist.

* * *

I normally don't delete complete fanfics, but as mentioned before, it will most likely get deleted. So, before it does, please read and review!

26/4/13 - Strangely enough, this fic was awkward to do and it had a very short run, but it proved to be more popular than expected – that's the reason I keep holding back from deleting it. Because of that, the heist will be elaborated on.


	4. Epilogue: Monarch Heist

Due to request and me having a bit too much thinking time, here's the Monarch Heist.

* * *

Akako dropped by Kaito's house with homework and another dose of potion for him. However, Kaito was nowhere in sight: he was back at the dry cleaner's, working another shift for a particular purple dress that he required for the heist.

Departing for home, she picked up a newspaper and it had on the front page:

Come and see me in the spotlight.

I will glide in like a monarch butterfly

As I grace a pop idol's stage tonight.

Kaito KID (Kid doodle)

P.S. You might hear a pin drop.

Whatever Kaito was thinking when he wrote that P.S., he must have been crazy…

/

Later, Kaito was setting up the stage for Yoko Okino's concert, disguised as a roadie. Ginzo Nakamori was yapping out orders and the occasional 'Kid won't get away' as usual - and then he spotted Kaito.

"Haven't I seen you before?" he asked, sizing her up.

She shook her head, repositioned her blue cap and kept moving the equipment. While Nakamori wasn't noticing, she switched one of the security cameras with one of hers…

/

Kaito's face lit up as she spotted Conan amongst the crowd on his laptop screen. _I made the riddle too easy_, he thought.

She was in the female bathroom, waiting for the right moment to ambush Yoko Okino.

Just then, he heard her high heels clopping on the floor. Lifting the 'out of order' sign off the toilet door, he lay in wait for his target…

/

"Yoko's normally on time for the start of her concerts," Kogoro moaned. "Where is my lovely Yoko when I need her?" This really piqued Conan's interest. Being late on the day of the Kid heist would mean…

The spotlight came on all of a sudden and Yoko Okino, dressed in purple from bow to heels, stepped out from behind the red curtains. Conan snuck closer to the stage as she launched into her first song.

Pulling out his phone, he hastily called Nakamori-keibu as Kogoro. "Where's the gem at the moment?"

"It's still here. Yoko will receive the Monarch brooch very-" Conan zoned out. A brooch, as in a pin? 'You might hear a pin drop', indeed.

Glancing up at the stage, some guy in a fancy suit presented Yoko with the brooch. When she picked it up, smoke surrounded her…

Kid was now where Yoko was, and he had the brooch on as he disappeared into the crowd. "Follow him!" Nakamori yelled angrily to his officers. Some rushed outside to see whether he had gotten away on his hang-glider.

"We can't find him anywhere," they reported. Unfortunately, Conan couldn't find him anywhere either.

/

What a brilliant plan, for Kaito to escape as a female officer and rush outside with the other officers who had done so! _Kaito, you are a genius,_ he mentally commented as he peered around the side of the building he was hiding behind. _No detective could ever find you if you could pull that off regularly! _As he thought this second bit, he switched his police uniform with his normal clothes, and then gulped down the second bottle of potion.

/

The next day, Conan was mulling over the loss against Kaito Kid when Kaito passed by. "How would I know that Kaito would choose to disguise as Yoko Okino?" he muttered as the teen overheard.

The truth was when Kaito had appeared as Kid, he had to bind his chest really tightly so as not to reveal the gender change. This resulted in his chest hurting even now…and as the spiky-haired teen continued to walk away from the chibi tantei, he massaged the part of his body where it still hurt.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
